Las Crónicas de Natsu Uzumaki
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: <html><head></head>Amenazado por Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo de Naruto y Sakura es enviado a otra dimensión para protegerlo y debido a ello cae en las garras de Igneel quien le entra en la magia de dragon slayer. (NatsuHarem)</html>
1. Prólogo

¡Y de nuevo estoy aquí con mi primer cross Naruto/Fairy Tail así como tercer fic de la semana! Éste fic se originó más que todo en una imagen (la cual está en mi página de Facebook por si quieren verla) y en comparación con mis otros fic's este no será un NaruHarem ya que es NaruSaku puro, pero el prota será Natsu Dragneel y él tendrá tres chicas como novias. No diré quienes son las afortunadas pero son del gremio de Natsu y no, Lucy no es una, así que ya saben... ¡A leer se ha dicho!

_—Eso es mío— _Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—) _Personaje pensando

**_—Eso es mío— _**Dragón hablando

**_(—Eso es mío—)_** Dragón pensando–

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima, de ser míos Sasuke hubiera sufrido una golpiza por parte de Naruto cuando se fue con Orochimaru y Erza estuviera con Natsu.

* * *

><p><p>

Prólogo

**Konoha año 327, 20 años después del ataque del Kyūbi.**

Era una calmada noche en la aldea cuando de pronto explosiones comenzaron a cimbrar el lugar y los aldeanos corrían despavoridos al ver como una sola persona iba acabando con contingentes de ninjas experimentados utilizando una Chokuto cubierta de Raiton.

_—¿Puedes verlo Nii-san? Finalmente Konoha está pagando por los crímenes cometidos en contra de nuestro Clan— _La persona que habló era nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, quien finalmente sucumbió a la locura por el uso excesivo del Mangekyō Sharingan.

_—¿Qué haremos Kakashi-sensei?— _Mencionó un joven de expresión aburrida el cual tenía un parche cruzando su ojo derecho y peinado en forma de piña mientras múltiples sombras salían de sus pies.

_—Sólo nos queda esperar que Hokage-sama arregle todo, mientras tanto debemos seguir resistiendo sus ataques— _Habló el mencionado sacando varios kunai's. _—¿Están preparados trío InoShikaChō?—_

_—Siempre estamos listos cuando se trata de proteger al rey en el que nuestros padres y Asuma-sensei creyeron y entregaron sus vidas, si es necesario también haremos lo mismo protegiendo a nuestro rey—_ Expresó una mujer rubia de ojos verdes (*) y cabello rubio.

_—¿Qué clase de ninjas seríamos si no tenemos la Voluntad de Fuego? ¿Esa Voluntad de la que nuestros ancestros estuvieron orgullosos?— _Replicó un castaño bien corpulento dándole ánimos a todos aquellos que los rodeaban.

_(—Sandaime-sama, finalmente el árbol creció y sus hojas hacen un magnífico papel—)_ Pensó Kakashi antes de lanzarse al ataque contra su antiguo alumno estrella.

**Hospital de Konoha, área de partos. 10:00 de la noche**

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules ataviado con una capa roja de llamas negras en el borde inferior sobre su ropa se paseaba nervioso fuera del quirófano cuando sonaron las alarmas señal de invasión, así que emitió una pequeña señal de chakra haciendo aparecer a un ANBU en espera de un informe.

_—Hokage-sama, todo parece indicar que Uchiha Sasuke logró atravesar nuestro sistema de seguridad y ahora está luchando contra el trío InoShikaChō apoyados por Kakashi-san—_ Habló el ninja enmascarado.

_—¡Maldito seas teme! Neji, ordena al Clan Hyūga y al Clan Aburame enviar sus mejores ninjas para debilitar al traidor—_ Viendo cómo iba a decir algo le cortó en seco. _—¡No me importa el jodido reglamento ANBU! ¡Sólo mueve tu trasero y hazlo que no estamos para perder el tiempo en delicadezas!—_ Al verlo marcharse, sonrió amargamente. (—_Tal parece que la historia se repite, Otōsan, pero es mi deber como Hokage proteger a mi pueblo y a mi familia como lo hiciste en tu momento... ¿Sabes? Es irónico que Sasuke haya decidido atacarnos el mismo 10 de octubre, día que decidió nacer mi hijo—)_

_—Hokage-sama, ya todo terminó así que puede pasar a verlos— _Le dijo una enfermera interrumpiendo el monólogo interno del rubio que sólo entró sin decir nada viendo como su esposa tenía un bulto entre sus brazos.

_—Ven aquí Naruto, y conoce a nuestro primogénito—_ Le habló la extenuada mujer con una débil sonrisa debido al esfuerzo ejercido durante horas y Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. _—Él es Uzumaki Natsu— _Destapando el bultito se podía observar a un bebé pelirrosa que dormía tranquilamente.

_—Así que Natsu es su nombre, ¿eh, Sakura-chan?—_ El rubio cogió a su hijo con delicadeza mientras una leve sombra cruzó sus ojos dándole un aspecto derrotado mientras Sakura comprendió sin necesidad de palabras lo que cruzó por la mente del Uzumaki mayor.

_—¿Entonces aún no has cambiado de opinión, verdad?—_ Sakura, viendo el inexpresivo rostro del rubio, suspiró. _—Sólo espero que logremos llegar a tiempo al sitio del ritual y que Sasuke no interfiera—_

_—¡Hokage-sama! El traidor Uchiha viene hacia acá, parece ser que los escuadrones de defensa no pudieron detenerlo— _Mencionó Neji causando que el rostro de Naruto adquiriese un aspecto sombrío y las lágrimas salieran de los ojos de Sakura.

_—Neji, reúne a todos los ninjas y civiles que queden vivos porque hoy abandonamos Konoha, mis Kage Bunshin te ayudarán—_ Dijo Naruto con un brillo inusual en su mirada e hizo varios Kage Bunshin que abandonaron el hospital. _—Cuando los hayas reunidos llévalos a la montaña Hokage. ¡Es una orden!—_

**Sector comercial de Konoha, 10:45 de la noche.**

Todo estaba envuelto en llamas mientras se podían ver cuerpos tumbados en el suelo sin moverse, de la nada comenzó una llovizna nublando el cielo nocturno como lamento por las muertes acaecidas esa noche.

_—No duramos mucho contra el Uchiha pero al menos le conseguimos tiempo al baka de Naruto y a la frentona—_ Habló Ino débilmente ya que tenía un tajo a lo largo de su vientre causando que se desangrase rápido mientras cerca de ella podía verse un feto de aproximadamente dos meses.

_—¡Por favor, no hables más, Ino!—_ Acotó Chōji, quien tenía kunai's clavados en sus extremidades y haciendo el esfuerzo para alcanzar la mano de su esposa.

_—¿Sabes que lamento, Chōji? Haber perdido mi tiempo tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke cuando estaba a mi lado la persona más increíble de toda Konoha— _Expresó Ino con una triste sonrisa sujetando la mano que Chōji trataba de estirar. —_Y debido a esto, nunca veré crecer al pequeño Inoichi, además no podré cumplirle mi promesa a la frentona de ser la madrina de su hijo—_ Se rió leve antes de toser sangre. —_Mantuvimos una estúpida rivalidad de años por alguien que nunca valió la pena, lo bueno fue que ambas nos casamos con magníficos shinobis. Te amo y te amaré siempre, Chōji—_

_—Ustedes siempre tan problemáticos— _Rezongó Shikamaru deseando fumar sin lograrlo al tener ambos brazos amputados. _—Pero entiendo perfectamente tus palabras, Ino. Yo también hubiera deseado ver crecer a mi hijo, pero estoy seguro que su madre lo cuidará muy bien y podrán superar mi muerte fácilmente. Lo que realmente importa fue que dimos lo mejor de nosotros mismos para defender nuestro hogar, en un futuro Konoha resurgirá de las cenizas como siempre lo ha hecho, imitando al fénix que...—_ Justo en ese momento el alma del Nara abandonó su cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_—Descansa en paz amigo mío, que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez como lo estuvimos desde el principio—_ Chōji cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos para ver a su esposa con una sonrisa que fue correspondidas por la Yamanaka. _—Estar casado contigo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme y te amo, Ino— _Ambos se quedaron viéndose con dulzura, transmitiendo ese amor que los mantuvo unidos hasta que sus corazones dejaron de latir.

_(—Ahora entiendo todo—)_ Pensó Kakashi con sangre en su rostro como señal de haber perdido el Sharingan, con la poca fuerza que tenía alzó un kunai y lo enterró directamente en su corazón sintiendo cierto alivio. _—La Sombra del Fuego ilumina el pueblo, ¿verdad, Minato-sensei?— _Con esas palabras la vida abandonó su cuerpo para nunca más volver.

**Konoha, límites de Hi no Kuni. 11:30 de la noche.**

Se podían observar varias sombras correr amparadas por la oscuridad de la noche, pero una cabellera amarilla y dos rosadas resaltaban en ella, alejándose a toda velocidad de Konoha en dirección al Valle del Fin. A lo lejos podía verse rastros de humo salir de la aldea mientras las lágrimas decoraron los rostros de los fugitivos sabiendo que era imposible volver atrás. Por su parte, Naruto no podía evitar sentir el corazón destrozado, a pesar de enviar a los sobrevivientes hasta Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena) mediante un clon con el Hiraishin no Jutsu, se sentía frustrado al pensar en todos aquellos que se quedaron sufriendo las llamas del Amaterasu de Sasuke. Llenos de impotencia continuaron su camino hasta llegar al inicio de toda la tragedia... El fatídico Valle del Fin.

_—¡Ustedes ya saben que hacer!—_ Ordenó Naruto a los ANBU que lo acompañaron mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos, mostrando el Sharingan y Rinnegan. (*) _—Es hora, Sakura-chan. Debemos cumplir el ritual antes que Sasuke aparezca ¿Algunas palabras para nuestro hijo?— _Preguntó el rubio con una amarga sonrisa al notar las similitudes entre su nacimiento y el de su hijo.

_—Natsu, mi pequeño, posiblemente a donde vayas estarás sólo... Pero confío en que estarás a salvo y alguien cuidará de ti ya que nosotros no podremos hacerlo. Estoy convencida que sacaste la actitud y temperamento de tu padre pero también su lealtad y buen corazón para con sus amigos, además de esa fortaleza implacable para acabar con sus enemigos. Aunque no estemos a tu lado debes saber lo mucho que te amamos— _Poniendo al bebé pelirrosa sobre el suelo, le colocó dos collares en su cuello al igual que un pergamino con su nombre a un lado.

_—Nunca he sido bueno para expresarme y por eso tu madre habló primero. Natsu, sé que fue por breves instantes pero me siento orgulloso de ser tu padre, dattebayo. Crece feliz sin importar que tan dura sea la situación, y como dijo Sakura-chan, te amamos— _Tras decir eso, Naruto comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y una abertura dimensional se abrió en el aire, la cual succionó al pequeño Uzumaki hacia otra dimensión, justo antes de que los ANBU cayesen al piso con sus gargantas rebanadas.

_—Miren lo que tenemos aquí, son nada más y nada menos que el Hokage Naranja y su esposa—_ Habló una sombra con el Mangekyō Sharingan activo, en tono burlón. —_Me han facilitado todo, ustedes dos son lo último que mantiene a Konoha de pie y debo matarlos porque Nii-san exige vuestra sangre—_ Dijo aquella sombra con una mano en su rostro al igual que una expresión de la más espeluznante locura.

_—Pasarán mil lunas antes que lo logres, Uchiha Sasuke. Por el momento disfruta tu victoria pero el Dragón de Fuego saldrá de las sombras para matarte—_ Expresó Naruto y sujetando a Sakura se desvaneció en un destello rojizo.

_—Te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo, dobe. Tú y tu estirpe debe desaparecer—_ Replicó Sasuke lanzando carcajadas siniestras que aterraron a los pocos animales presentes.

**Earthland Año 770. Afueras del Reino de Fiore.**

Para Igneel, estar sumergido en la rutina le resultaba demasiado tedioso, así que cuando se encontró con un bebé pelirrosa en medio del bosque, supo que su vida daría un drástico giro desde ese momento.

**_—Parece ser que al fin encontré a mi heredero— _**Habló el imponente dragón de escamas rojas y leyó el nombre escrito en el pergamino. **_—Así que te llamas Uzumaki Natsu, ¿eh? Desde ahora serás Natsu Dragneel, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego—_**

Y así empieza el camino de un joven pelirrosa entrenado por un legendario dragón en el antiguo arte mágico "Asesino de Dragones", Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel...

* * *

><p>¡Y se acabó! Quizás fui un poco cruel pero era necesario para la trama y posiblemente muchos se pregunten porque Ino tiene los ojos verdes y es porque así sale en el manga, además su cabello es del mismo color que el de Naruto. Con respecto a los dōjutsus que tiene el Uzumaki diré quienes fueron un regalo de Nagato y Obito (aunque el manga diga otra cosa pero recuerden que esto es simple ficción).<p>

–Sin más que decir por el momento, se despide su escritora Kurayami no Kurai– En ese preciso instante tocan la puerta y va a abrir. –¿¡Pero qué carajos...!?– Queda paralizada sin creer lo que sus ojos ven.

–Ara, que cosa más interesante tenemos aquí– Expresa una peliblanca de ojos azules mientras mira la pantalla. –Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, aunque los fans de Fairy Tail ya deben conocerme y vine para colaborar con este fic. Disfrútenlo en tanto me encargo de Kurayami-san– Sonríe amigable y agitada una mano como despedida mientras la autora sigue paralizada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Aparece Kurayami con un gorro navideño y cargando una caja repleta de adornos. —¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien y disculpen que no los haya visto pero aún estoy decorando la casa. Y lamento la tardanza así que sin más vamos con la respuesta de los review—

**joakiiin-14:** No sabía que había una versión en inglés y me alegra bastante que prefieras esta versión mía. Sobre la batalla final, créeme que ya lo había pensado pero no por el tema de los elementos, más bien sería porque en el prólogo las últimas palabras de Naruto a Sasuke fueron _"El dragón de fuego saldrá de las sombras para matarte"_, lo que hace referencia al hecho que Natsu es el oponente para Sasuke y ya tengo el escenario perfecto para esa pelea.

**NEKO AISAKA:** Jajajaja, qué puedo decir? Amo el NaruSaku ya que es mi OTP favorito y me gusta que mis fanfics lo reflejen, sólo sigue el fic para averiguar que sucede con el bello pelirrosa.

**Kachorro:** Yo también lo pensé cuando vi a Natsu por primera vez en el anime. Sobre el paradero de Naruto y Sakura, pues aquí en el capítulo está la respuesta.

**treeofsakuras:** De hecho no lo había pensado pero gracias a tu pregunta Natsu tendrá algunos trucos ninja como ases bajo la manga. Algunas cosas cambiarán para que Natsu esté con sus tres chicas y lo lamento pero Mira no será una de ellas.

**Gloom:** Desde luego que no todo será fácil para Natsu y en mi opinión Sasuke es el antagonista perfecto para esta trama.

**BloodEdge:** -aparece Mirajane para responder- Yo no vivo en Fairy Hills porque habito una pequeña casa con mis hermanos y estoy aquí para ayudar a la autora.

**Zafir09: **Había pensado que Natsu fuera solamente Dragneel por motivos de seguridad pero tu sugerencia me hizo pensar que fuese como Luffy en ese aspecto, así que será Natsu U. Dragneel cuando Igneel desaparezca.

**Rodrigo Dragneel:** La razón por la que serán tres chicas es porque son mis magas favoritas y acertaste con una. Lucy no estará porque simplemente no me agrada para Natsu -_- Y también porque ya tengo planes para ella.

**kurai-sho:** Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca y tienes razón, Sasuke merece morir por lo que le hizo a Ino ;-;

Como los review ya fueron respondidos sólo me queda decir una cosa, lo que sucede en éste capítulo es muy diferente de lo que pasó en el manga y sabrán la razón cuando lean.

Llega Kurai-sho con "eso" en sus manos. —Princesa, no pienso ponerme esto porque ni siquiera es mi estilo—

—Anda, hazlo por mí, ¿sí?— Lo mira con ojos tiernos y acaricia sus labios con un pulgar antes de besarlo.

Asiente con una gran sonrisa. —Ok amor, iré a ponérmelo— Sale de escena para revisar si le queda.

Mira a los lectores con cierta diversión. —Los ojitos de cachorrita siempre funcionan con él—

—_Eso es mío—_ Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—)_ Personaje pensando

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Otogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Sonido), 31 de octubre del año 327

El tiempo había transcurrido con lentitud desde la destrucción de Konohagakure no Sato y pronto el rumor de lo ocurrido se propagó como una llamarada por las demás Naciones Elementales y algunas aldeas menores que tenían relación con Konoha, incrédulos enviaron escuadrones de reconocimiento que volvieron confirmando que la aldea había dejado de existir. Mientras tanto en una cabaña abandonada cerca de Ta no Kuni (País de los Campos de Arroz) se podía apreciar a una joven mujer pelirroja con lentes que estaba sentada arrullando a una bebé pelinegra de aproximadamente dos de edad en tanto veía por la única ventana de la estructura con cierta preocupación como el cielo se iba nublando en señal de pronta tormenta que no se hizo esperar mucho y se dejó caer con fuerza mientras la mujer cerró los ojos un poco atemorizada. Justo cuando apareció el primer trueno fue que se abrió la puerta dándole paso a un encapuchado que resultó ser Uchiha Sasuke haciendo suspirar de alivio a la pelirroja de lentes quien colocó a la pequeña pelinegra en su cuna tras dormirla y se volteó.

—_Sasuke... Tú...—_ Empezó a hablar pero se detuvo sin saber como abordar el tema sobre la destrucción de Konoha y asesinato de sus pobladores, ya fuese suerte o no, el pelinegro la libró de tocar el tema al ponerse a sellar objetos en un enorme pergamino.

—_Karin, prepárate porque los tres haremos un viaje muy largo—_ Expresó el Uchiha con una sonrisa torcida. _—El dobe y la molestia huyeron juntos tras enviar a su mocoso a una dimensión diferente de la nuestra, por lo cual iremos en búsqueda de su hijo para eliminarlo de una buena vez—_ Y tras esas crueles palabras se rió de la misma forma cuando acabó con Konoha.

—_Sasuke...—_ Musitó Karin débilmente tras verlo ingresar a otra habitación mientras sentía un intenso dolor al tiempo que se perdía en los recuerdos de cuando lo conoció años atrás durante los exámenes chūnin en el Bosque de la Muerte, recordó su sonrisa y como se enamoró de él tras sentir la calidez de su chakra gracias al Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la mente de Kagura) el día que sus caminos se cruzaron por Orochimaru. Finalmente su recorrido mental acabó cuando se acordó de lo ocurrido en Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro) y posterior encarcelamiento en dicho lugar junto a Jūgo y Suigetsu hasta aquel día que Sasuke atacó de nuevo para liberarlos aprovechándose que la mayoría de los samurái partieron para participar en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Fue a partir de ese momento que todo vino cuesta abajo pero aún así no pudo abandonarlo y se quedó a su lado. _(—Tan sólo quería ver esa sonrisa una vez más—)_ Pensó Karin con los ojos cerrados.

Sunagakure no Sato, año 328

Tal y como era costumbre en esa aldea, por estar rodeada de múltiples desiertos, el día había iniciado de forma calurosa y en una de las torres se hallaba una mujer de cabello azul y ojos lila pálido observando el horizonte, alrededor de sus ojos podían apreciarse venas resaltar como señal de estar utilizando el Byakugan, un dōjutsu característico del Clan Hyūga y gracias a ello pudo percatarse que alguien se estaba acercando por detrás pero no hizo nada puesto que sabía quien era y mantuvo la vista al frente.

—_Hinata-san, debería irse a descansar—_ Quien habló no fue otro que Neji, su primo y actual esposo. _—Lleva demasiado tiempo con el Byakugan activo y eso podría ser perjudicial tanto para su salud como la del bebé—_ Esas palabras hicieron que la peliazul desactivara su dōjutsu y voltease a verlo con tristeza en su mirada.

—_No puedo hacer eso por mucho que lo desee, Neji-san—_ Expresó la Hyūga poniendo ambas manos en su vientre de aproximadamente seis meses de gestación. _—De sólo pensar en todas las vidas que se perdieron aquel día hace que mi corazón se estremezca y recuerde el dolor en los ojos de Sakura-san y Naruto-kun cuando me encontré con ellos durante esa misión—_ Hinata cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

_Llevaba ya una semana en compañía de su equipo rastreando a una pandilla de mercenarios que buscaban como causar problemas a la Alianza Shinobi que había fortalecido lazos después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja cuando Uchiha Obito aprovechó la debilidad de Uchiha Madara cuando éste absorbió al Jūbi para acabar con él y utilizó sus últimos momentos para otorgarle a Uzumaki Naruto su Sharingan tras lo cual murió dándole la victoria a las Naciones Ninja. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de Naruto y los Gokage (Cinco Kage's) por preservar la paz aún existían varios nukenin (ninjas renegados) y mercenarios que se resistían a formar parte de la Alianza y en cambio se dedicaron a saquear pueblos por lo que equipos de diversas aldeas eran encargados de su captura y posterior encarcelamiento a la espera de ser juzgados por sus delitos. _

_Por esa razón el equipo 8 se había aliado con otro equipo de Konoha para investigar, se hallaban haciendo rondas de vigilancia cuando un destello rojizo acompañado de una ráfaga de viento apareció frente a ella y un joven chūnin de cabello negro que se pusieron en guardia. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron al Hokage y su esposa en malas condiciones por lo cual se apresuraron a atenderlos tras ser trasladados al campamento que ambos grupos habían montado para descansar por turnos. Decir que fue sencillo sería mentir ya que ambos no dejaban de forcejear y decir incoherencias en medio de la fiebre. _

_No fue hasta la tarde del séptimo día que Naruto y Sakura despertaron para comenzar a explicar la razón del por qué estaban ahí en ese estado. El impacto en todos fue enorme al enterarse del destino de Konoha en manos de Uchiha Sasuke, pronto las lágrimas adornaron los ojos de Hinata, Tenten y Rock Lee por la muerte de sus compañeros y sensei en el caso de los pelinegros. Los días pasaron y pronto Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de separarse puesto que aún corrían el riesgo de ser encontrados por Sasuke. De esa forma tomaron un camino desconocido para los demás después de informarles que en Suna estaban los sobrevivientes de aquella masacre_.

—_Desde ese día no pierdo las esperanzas en que Naruto-kun y Sakura-san regresen para reconstruir Konoha—_ Expresó la bella Hyūga con los ojos anegados en lágrimas al recordar también como Shino y los demás Hyūga fallecieron con excepción de su hermana Hanabi y su esposo Neji. _—La vida no es justa, Neji-san—_ Finalmente Hinata no aguantó más y rompió a llorar por la tristeza que sentía, por lo que su primo la acogió entre sus brazos y deseó que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Earthland, julio año 777

Siete años habían pasado desde que Igneel adoptó a Natsu tras hallarlo en el bosque y apenas el pelirrosa comenzó a hablar fue adiestrado en el arte de Ka no Metsuryū Mahō (Dragón Slayer de Fuego), de igual forma le enseñó a leer y también los conceptos básicos del chakra que leyó en aquel pergamino propiedad del Uzumaki Dragneel. Por las noches solía relatarle historias sobre ninjas que lo emocionaron, sobre todo si se trataba de un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas luchando contra formidables enemigos y míticas bestias con colas, algo que el pelirrosa quería recrear en su infantil mente.

En el 6 de julio del año 777, el imponente dragón de escamas rojas decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar solo a Natsu para que éste siguiera su camino sin él. Así fue como al día siguiente, Igneel y muchos otros dragones desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Días después se podía observar a un niño de cabello rosa alborotado en puntas y ojos verde oscuro avanzar solitario en dirección de un pequeño pueblo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a los pobladores ser atacados por algunos hombres con extrañas ropas, en ese preciso instante le vino a la mente una de las tantas historias relatadas por su padre adoptivo y decidió atacar a uno de ellos aprovechando el factor sorpresa.

—_¡Karyū no Hōkō! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)—_ Se escuchó en medio del caos y la conmoción, llamando de paso la atención de los presentes que sólo vieron una corriente de fuego impactar contra el enmascarado que cayó inconsciente y con algunas quemaduras. En ese momento pudieron observar a un pequeño de aproximadamente siete años vestido con una camisa roja de mangas largas y un pantalón corto de color naranja opaco, en su cuello traía una bufanda blanca de escamas que los veía con una sonrisa amplia. _—¡Vengan por mí si es que pueden atraparme!—_ Tras decir eso comenzó a correr velozmente siendo perseguido y a pesar de todo no supo como pero pronto todo se volvió negro. Cuando recobró la consciencia notó que estaba encadenado de los brazos y jaló las cadenas con desesperación.

—_Es inútil, esas cadenas son hechas de un material que no se rompe fácilmente y son a prueba de magia—_ Expresó una niña pelirroja de edad similar a la suya quien estaba descalza y con un pequeño vestido celeste de tirantes. _—Me llamo Erza Scarlet, ¿quién eres tú?—_

— _Soy Natsu U. Dragneel, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō—_ Habló el pelirrosa examinando el entorno con ojos curiosos mientras seguía forcejeando con sus cadenas hasta que recordó algo importante sobre las lecciones de Igneel sobre aquel ninja rubio por lo cual se estiró lo más que pudo hacia sus botas y de ahí sacó una lima de hierro con los dientes para empezar a cortar los eslabones ante la átonita mirada de todos los que estaban en esa celda. No fue fácil lograrlo ya que le tomó bastante tiempo por el grueso de las cadenas. _—¡Al fin soy libre!—_ Exclamó Natsu contento antes de abrir el candado de la reja que servía como puerta con ayuda de unas ganzúas y procedió a salir con cuidado seguido por la pelirroja, un anciano sin camisa y tres chicos más sin que el pelirrosa se diera cuenta, pronto llegaron a un pasillo repleto de guardias y Natsu se lanzó de lleno hacia ellos logrando noquearlos debido a la sorpresa. El pequeño de cabello rosa siguió avanzando hasta toparse con un chico de cabello azul y con una marca rojiza como adorno de su ojo derecho que los veía con una sonrisa burlona mientras Natsu y sus acompañantes eran rodeados por más guardias. _—¡Quítense de mi camino!—_ Gritó el Dragneel abriéndose paso con dificultad al ser más oponentes, estaba tan concentrado luchando que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de aquellos guardias alzó su arma y arrojó un potente rayo hacia los otros niños.

—_¡Rob-ojīchan!—_ Fue el chillido que lanzó la pelirroja al ver como el anciano se puso frente a ellos para protegerlos del ataque, lo que ocasionó que el Dragon Slayer se distrajera recibiendo un golpe por parte del peliazul que seguía con esa cruel sonrisa en sus labios llamando la atención de Erza. _—Basta Jellal, ¡tú no eres así!—_ Por alguna extraña razón, Natsu sintió un malestar en el estómago cuando vio a la niña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero lo atribuyó a la falta de comida en su cuerpo.

—_Te equivocas Erza, al fin puedo ver que la verdadera libertad está aquí y por eso decidí unirme para despertar a Zeref quien nos dará lo que deseamos—_ El recién nombrado Jellal se acercó a ella y sujetó su rostro para murmurar cerca de él. _—Quédate y sé mi compañera, Erza—_ La pelirroja estuvo a punto de ceder cuando ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado, una bomba de humano cubrió todo el lugar seguido por una explosión y cuando el vapor se disipó ni el pelirrosa o la pelirroja estaban ahí, lo cual provocó unas siniestras carcajadas por parte del peliazul que asustaron un poco a los guardias presentes. Afuera de la prisión se podía ver a Natsu corriendo a toda velocidad con una inconsciente Erza en su espalda mientras tenía como objetivo un pequeño bote al cual se subió después de cortar los amarres para dejarlo a la deriva hacia un lugar seguro.

_(—Gracias por enseñarme sobre ninjas, Igneel—)_ Agradeció el Dragneel tras quitarse su bufanda y activar un sello de almacenamiento que había puesto en ella para revelar sus pertenencias, entre ellas los collares de sus padres biológicos y el pergamino con su herencia. Los días pasaron y pronto ambos niños llegaron al puerto de Hargeon donde desembarcaron, contrario a lo que el pelirrosa hubiera creído Erza le pidió quedarse en su compañía y Natsu aceptó mientras le contaba que tenía planeado unirse a un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail cuando fue secuestrado. Investigando y preguntando fueron conducidos a la ciudad de Magnolia e ingresaron a un edificio repleto de personas que se les quedaron viendo por curiosidad.

—_¿En qué puedo ayudarles jóvenes?—_ Les abordó un pequeño anciano con bigote que los veía con amabilidad. Éste hombre era Makarov Dreyar, tercer maestro del gremio.

—_¡Queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail, ojīchan!—_ Expresó el pelirrosa lleno de entusiasmo. _—¡Me llamo Natsu U. Dragneel y soy un Ka no Metsuryū Mahō!—_

—_Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet y aún no tengo mucho control con mi magia—_ Mencionó la pelirroja haciendo uso de una habilidad que descubrió navegando con Natsu.

—_En ese caso bienvenidos a Fairy Tail. ¡Macao, ponles la marca del gremio!—_ Un joven adulto de cabello azul se acercó a ellos y Makarov se volteó hacia los demás. _—¡Hoy hay fiesta por la llegada de nuevos miembros!—_ Ante eso todos gritaron felices y comenzó una de las épicas celebraciones que hacían famoso al gremio por los destrozos causados.

_(—Natsu, gracias por rescatarme y abrirme los ojos. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo por darle un nuevo propósito a mi vida—)_ Fueron los pensamientos de Erza quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver a su héroe pelear con un chico de cabello azabache.

_(—Sólo espera Igneel, haré que tú y mis verdaderos padres se sientan orgullosos de mí. ¡Seré el mejor mago ninja que Fiore haya visto!—)_ Pensó Natsu con emoción por las aventuras que viviría en adelante.

* * *

><p>Se ve una gran sala con un bello arbol al fondo recién decorado mientras la escarcha cuelga del techo y las esfera brillan con las luces multicolor del árbol con los regalos debajo del mismo. —Quedó muy bien igual que el capítulo, ¿verdad? Espero q les gustara como quedó ya que disfruté escribiéndolo—<p>

Aparece de nuevo Kurai-sho. —Linda, hay que revisar el pavo y el pollo asados porque nuestros invitados no tardan en llegar, además de los paquetes de ramen instantáneo—

Le dedica una suave sonrisa mientras carga una enorme cacerola con agua para la sopa. —Sí, ya hice el encargo desde la mañana— El pelinegro asiente y vuelve a salir de escena tras despedirse de los lectores. —Bueno, como pueden ver tengo cosas que hacer y supervisar para esta noche tan especial, espero que pasen una feliz navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos—

Una peliblanca de ojos azules grita desde la cocina. —Yami-san, ¡necesito ayuda! Ocupamos una mesa más grande ya que viene todo el gremio a cenar y debo llamar a la aseguradora y ver si tienen seguro por destrozos ocasionados en fiestas— Pasa el novio de la autora con un traje rojo. —Se le ve muy bien esa ropa, Kurai-san— Expresa Mirajane mientras éste se pone rojo.

PD: ¡Feliz Navidad les desea Kurai-sho, Kurayami no Kurai, Mirajane Strauss y demás personajes de Naruto/Fairy Tail!  
><em>Actualizado el 2412/14_


End file.
